


What If

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [85]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Questioning, Questions, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy asks questions that can only get Spock in trouble.





	What If

“What if you decided to leave me?” McCoy asked as Spock cuddled him. 

“That will not happen, Leonard. I am happy with you.”

“But what if?” McCoy looked up at Spock. “Hmm? What would it take to turn your head?”

“Oh, I suppose someone perfect.” Spock felt droll as an eyebrow arched.

“I knew it! You’re looking for someone else!”

“Why would I want with someone perfect when I have someone who is so unique?”

"Dangerous territory, Vulcan!"

“What if I say that you are perfect for me? Will that satisfy you?”

“If you seal it with a kiss.”

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
